Mi Amiga
by AXELFENIX
Summary: raphael se encuentra en un dilema... pero una palabra de su hermano y unos ojos color cafe le dan una esperanza mas...


Hola

Esta historia ya la tenía pendiente, esta será mi primera y última historia, eso de escribir a mi no se me da demasiado

Solo que tenía que subirla porque era una apuesta de hace tiempo con maryhamatogirl.

Así que mary… no gane pero tampoco perdí, dejémoslo en un empate ¿ok?

Bueno aquí esta pequeña historia, haber como me quedo, lo que si es que estaba muy inspirado.

Raphael

¿Quién demonios dice que la vida es justa? Nosotros solo salvando a la gente de esta ciudad ¿que tenemos a cambio? Nada, solo vivir ocultos para que nos partan en pedacitos y experimenten con nosotros.

-Hey Raphael –

-¿Qué demonios quieres? –

No soporto que me molesten cuando estoy más o menos tranquilo, pero miguel ángel es experto para fastidiarme.

-Solo quiero saber si vas a ir a patinar con migo por la noche –

¿Patinar? Que fastidioso, para nada iré con él, tengo otros planes hoy por la noche.

-No –

Me pongo de pie y me dirijo a mi habitación esperando que nadie me fastidie por esa noche, pero el teléfono suena ¿Quién era? Obvio.

-¿Qué quieres Casey? –

-Huy que carácter Raphael –

-Ya, suelta lo que tengas que decir –

-¿te gustaría ir un rato al bar? –

-No se… deja pensar… NO –

-Vamos Raph, estarán los mismos de siempre, además.. –

-He dicho NO –

-También ira Marian –

-¿A qué hora nos vemos? –

Demonios al menos pude haber disimulado.

-Sabia que aceptarías, nos vemos a las 11 –

El muy idiota se dio cuenta, como demonios se me salió esto de control, yo…con un verdadero demonio ¿cómo es posible que me llegara a gustar?, es mi amiga y además tiene compromiso… bueno si a ese pedazo de basura se le puede llamar pareja, pero con un demonio porque ella lo ve de esa manera.

Ya pasado de un buen rato, me miro en el espejo… parezco más o menos humano, pero esta maldita gorra ¿Por qué la gorra? Ghhhhh odio todo esto.

No quiero hablar con nadie paso de lado de mis hermanos, solo uno me habla.

-Salúdame a todos y saludos a Marian –

Leonardo, estoy seguro que el sabe algo… seguro.

-Oye Raphael, la vida no es tan mala… las cosas pasan a su tiempo –

-¿Qué rayos quieres decir Leonardo? –

-Que solo le des tiempo al tiempo –

Echando maldiciones rayos y centellas, me salgo directo a mi moto… manejo con velocidad eso me tranquiliza la adrenalina la emoción de la velocidad, perfecto.

Al llegar al lugar, me baje de la moto y la estacione como de costumbre, al entrar al lugar en una mesa alejada un poco ya se encontraba el tarado de Casey y su otro no menos tarado amigo.

-Acá Raph –

-Ya te vi zoquete –

Me siento como si nada, esperando no ser tan obvio por la cara de interrogación de donde están los que faltan.

-Ya no tarda Marian –

-¿Acaso te pregunte algo? –

-Ya sé que no… pero – observo que desvía la mirada – mira ya llegaron –

"llegaron" o sea me imagino que el estúpido ese viene con ella, bueno ok, puedo lidiar con eso… si puedo con ninjas del pie ¿Por qué no con la cara de ese?

-Hola Raphael – tómala… me saludo a mi antes que a todos… ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo tarado?

-Que hay Marian – saludo como si nada, que no note que me dio gusto verla… después de todo hay que darse a desear.

El muy pesado, se sentó primero y la dejo parada, por todos los cielos el tipo es un verdadero patán, me pongo de pie y le ayudo con la silla, a pesar de todo creo ser educado, al menos si no me atacan.

-Gracias Raphael – se sienta y sonríe.

Mataría por verla sonreírme así a diario.

-Raph, te presento al novio de Marian, Adrian –

-Que hay Adrian – gusto en ver la cara que romperé en pedacitos un día de estos – me llamo Raphael –

-Mucho gusto – el muy cretino me da la mano.

La música empieza a sonar, me encanta este lugar por toda la clase de música que ponen, además me encanta ver los ridículos de alguna gente que intenta bailar, eso es divertido, veo que adrian se pone d pie.

-Marian, permíteme un momento acabo de ver a una amiga que no veo en años, ahora regreso –

Hijo de mi vida… y me decían a mi cínico, que bárbaro.

-Pero…pero Adrian –

-Ahora regreso –

Y se fue… tan tan, a los pocos segundos ya estaba bailando, Marian baja la mirada triste, bien… tendré que hacer algo, me pongo de pie y me dirijo a ella.

-Hey, ¿quieres bailar? – bien ya lo hice ahora si me dice que no, yo me lo merezco por pe…

-Si Raphael – se puso de pie y tomo mi mano.

Andale Raphaelito en la que te metiste, ahora tendrás que bailar, solo espero y la canción que venga no sea tan alocada, ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Una romántica

Para por si las cosas no andaban mal, vámonos a lo peor, romántica… y comienza la música mientras la tomo por la cintura y la atraigo un poco a mí.

_**Siempre fuiste para mi**_

_**Un deseo sin cumplir**_

_**Esa clase de mujer**_

_**Que no podrás dejar de querer**_

_**Que tiene sobre ti**_

_**Todo el poder**_

-Gracias Raphael –

-¿Por qué? – y ahora porque agrádese, si tan solo supiera lo que yo…

_**He Pensado en suplicar**_

_**Un sorbo de tu intimidad**_

_**He soñado con beber**_

_**En las fuentes de tu piel**_

_**Y ver amanecer allí después**_

-Pues… por estar con migo, por ayudarme, por sacarme a bailar – me mira con esos ojos que me suben al cielo – por ser mi amigo –

Tómala el ramalazo al suelo de vuelta, ese poder tiene Marian un segundo en el cielo y al otro me derrumba, si tan solo supiera que la amo, que me enamore como un loco de ella, que de ser mi amiga paso a ser la persona que aquieta mi corazón, ¿Cómo demonios paso?

-Yo lo hago con gusto por –

-¿Por qué Raphael?... quiero saber –

La abrazo mas fuerte, ella lo nota y se pega un poco más, pego mi rostro al de ella y le susurro.

-Eso no lo sabrás –

_**Pero nunca lo sabrás**_

_**Nunca lo sospecharas**_

_**Me tendrás en un rincón**_

_**Disimulando mi dolor**_

_**Y tu estarás con el**_

_**Besándote con el**_

_**Y no adivinaras este amor jamás**_

-quisiera me tuvieras confianza y me digieras que te pasa últimamente –

Guardo silencio a gritos, quisiera poder decirle que deje a ese imbécil, que aquí esta otro que de verdad la quiere con todo el corazón.

_**Es inútil repetir **_

_**Que me muero por ti**_

_**Y en el silencio de mi voz**_

_**Te grito con el corazón**_

_**Nadie te amara**_

_**Igual que yo**_

_**Pero nunca lo sabrás**_

_**Nunca lo sospecharas**_

_**Me tendrás en un rincón**_

_**Disimulando mi dolor**_

_**Y tu estarás con el**_

_**Besándote con el**_

_**Y no adivinaras este amor jamás**_

la música termina para mi desgracia o alivio y nos fuimos tomados de la mano a la mesa, el zoquete tarado ya estaba ahí, la mirada que le lanzo a ella me hizo sacar casi mis sais y poder borrarle esa mirada, un rato paso todos hablábamos menos ella, había algo en su mirada que me apachurraba el corazón, no me gustaba verla así, pasado mas tiempo comenzamos a despedirnos Casey y el tarado de Adrian se pusieron de pie para despedirse de unos amigos quedándonos solos ella y yo, alcance a tomar su mano y le pregunte lo obvio

-¿Estas triste? –

Ella baja la mirada.

-Creo que el ya no me quiere –

Ándale ¿Qué le contesto? Qué bueno que no lo quieres tíralo a la basura aquí estoy yo.

-¿Y eso te afecta mucho? –

Ella levanta la mirada algo sorprendida y contesta algo que detuvo mi corazón.

-¿Sabes?... antes quizás si… ahora no – me sonríe tímida – ahora el ya no me importa… como me importas tu –

Nos miramos en silencio, mientras la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

**Todos hemos estado enamorados alguna**

**Vez de nuestra mejor amiga**

**y nunca nos atrevimos a confesárselo**

**Un día, platicando con ella me dijo:**

**Tengo un terrible problema,**

**El no me quiere, el no me quiere.**

**Le dije no vale la pena,**

**No te conviene, no te conviene.**

**Al verte tan sola y triste**

**Te abrasé junto a mi corazón;**

**quien iba a pensar que por eso nacería el amor.**

**Y me enamoré de ti,**

**de tu dulce sonrisa, de tus ojos color café.**

**Y me enamoré de ti,**

**el amor ha llegado a tocar en mi vida otra vez.**

**Quien iba a pensar que mi amiga**

**Sería dueña de mi corazón**

**mi amiga, mi amor.**

**Y al verte tan sola y triste**

**te abrasé junto a mi corazón;**

**quien iba a pensar que por eso nacería el amor.**

**Y me enamoré de ti,**

**de tu dulce sonrísa, de tus ojos color café.**

**Y me enamoré de ti,**

**el amor ha llegado a tocar en mi vida otra vez.**

**Quien iba a pensar que mi amiga**

**sería dueña de mi corazón**

**mi amiga, mi amor,**

**mi amiga, mi amor....**

Los demás llegaron y ella se puso de pie, me miro tiernamente y me dijo.

-Hasta luego Raphael –

-Hasta mañana Marian –

Ellos salen mientras yo termino lo que queda de mi bebida, la veo salir del brazo de ese, pero ahora más tranquilo, ella encendió una pequeña llama de esperanza, que razón tenía el intrépido esta vez, que razón tenía Leonardo, solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo…

Sé que algún día estaremos reunidos solo hay que esperar…

…………………………………………………………………………

Bien aquí está el fic de la apuesta, solo dejémoslo en empate amiga.

Gracias por leerlo, se despide de ustedes su amigo y servidor axelfenix.


End file.
